Nie Zapomnij O Mnie
by nika0645
Summary: To było takie prawdziwe, przez krótki moment był z mężczyzną, który powinien być jego tatą, ale kiedy się obudził, dalej był tym samym dzieckiem-demonem, którego nikt nie chciał. A może ten maluch jest tak czy inaczej kochany? One-shot. Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego.


_**Od tłumaczki: **_Opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem _„Don't Forget To Remember Me"_ autorstwa_ The Un-Wanted Angel_, które istnieje w oryginale w serwisie (_s/9151080/1/Don-t-Forget-To-Remember-Me_). Wszelkie prawa autorskie należą do niej, oczywiście prócz tych do mangi „Naruto" Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

_**From translator:**_ This is the translation of _„Don't Forget To Remember Me"_ by _The Un-Wanted Angel_, which can be found in English on this website (_s/9151080/1/Don-t-Forget-To-Remember-Me_). She has all copyrights for this story, with the exception of manga "Naruto", which belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Słów kilka ode mnie:**_ Tym razem przedstawiam smutny one-shocik z Naruto :)

* * *

_**Naruto – Sadness And Sorrow**_

* * *

**One-shot: Nie Zapomnij O Mnie**

* * *

„…nie zapomnij, Kochany Aniołku, że trzymałem cię na rękach, kiedy płakałeś, karmiłem cię, ubierałem, kiedy było zimno  
i przede wszystkim kochałem, kiedy świat wydawał się o to nie dbać…  
Nie zapomnij, Kochany Aniołku, nie zapomnij… o mnie."

- Tatuś

(Kocham cię, Tatusiu, opowiedz mi, jak jest w niebie… twój Aniołek)

* * *

Delikatny pocałunek złożony tuż nad brwią obudził małego chłopca o włosach koloru blond z drzemki. Nazywał się Naruto Uzumaki. Dziwna to była pobudka – zero krzyków, czy mocno potrząsających go kobiet, mimo że czuł się zmęczony. Zamiast tego obudził się, lekko zdezorientowany, w ramionach obcego mężczyzny. Dziwne było również i to, że czuł się komfortowo.

Mężczyzna, o kolorze włosów identycznym z jego, miał zamknięte oczy, więc Naruto nie mógł dobrze mu się przyjrzeć, ale widział jego uśmiech. Naruto przypuścił, że wszystko było z nim dobrze.

Blondyn, widząc, że Naruto otworzył oczy, przygryzł wargę. Jaki piękny odcień błękitu one miały. Oczy jego żony, ale tęczówki zdecydowanie po nim. Na widok licznych drzazg wbitych w dłonie i palce biednego dziecka zmarszczył brwi. Kiedy trzymał rękę Naruto, wszystkie drzazgi, blizny i rany cięte w prawie magiczny sposób zniknęły. Naruto z wrażenia wziął głęboki wdech. Nie pamiętał już, kiedy jego rączki były w tak dobrym stanie. Chłopiec wyprostował rękę, a mężczyzna pocałował każdy palec z osobna. Naruto zmarszczył brwi. Dlaczego mężczyzna płakał?

- Czy jesteś smutny? – spytał się.

Nie.

Był daleko od bycia smutnym.

Tylko…

- Przepraszam, Naruto – powiedział mężczyzna, łzy spływały mu po twarzy, a i tak w dalszym ciągu się uśmiechał, co zmieszało chłopca. Ten mężczyzna znał jego imię? Dlaczego płakał? Skąd wiedział, jak ma na imię?

- J-Ja przysporzyłem ci dużo bólu, prawda? – mężczyzna wziął głęboki oddech, zanim odrobinę mocniej przytulił Naruto. Chłopiec nie mrugał w obawie, że to wszystko się skończy. Nie chciał, by to się skończyło. Ten pan, którego nawet nie znał, uleczył go i zachowywał się tak, jakby go kochał. Dlaczego chciałby opuścić to miejsce i wrócić do sierocińca, gdzie inne dzieci dokuczały mu albo bały się go, a opiekunowie bili czy ignorowali?

Ten mężczyzna był tak delikatny, że miał ochotę się rozpłakać.

- Naruto – szepnął pan.

Sceny z Dziesiątego Października przebiegały mu przed oczami… łzy żony z powodu zniszczonych marzeń, płacz syna za rodzicami, by nie zostawiali go samego i ryk lisa. Trzy rzeczy, które w mgnieniu oka zburzyły jego świat. Oddychał powoli, tak jakby w próbie powstrzymania jego serca od łomotania i powiększania się guli w gardle. Mężczyzna przygryzł wargę, kiedy Naruto wtulił się w niego. Miał nadzieję, że nie obudził w synku nadziei, że z nim zostanie. Nadszedł czas, by wyjawić mu prawdę.

- Naruto… tak mi przykro, ale nie możesz tu zostać – jego serce złamało się na pół, kiedy na zarumienionej twarzy Naruto pojawiły się łzy.

- Co? Dlaczego? – Naruto łkał, a Czwarty czuł się okropnie. – To dlatego, że j-jestem b-brzydkim d-demonem? – chłopiec miał trudność z poprawnym wymówieniem słów. Czwarty potrząsnął głową.

- Nie. To nie tak, a ty nie jesteś brzydki – zdołał się uśmiechnąć. Starł z twarzy Naruto nowe łzy. – Jesteś śliczny, Naruto, jesteś ślicznym dzieckiem – Naruto słodko się uśmiechnął. Przez całe jego życie (oczywiście te, które pamiętał) był nazywany „brzydkim", a nawet tak bardzo „obrzydliwym", że nie mogli na niego patrzeć. To dlatego, tak przypuszczał, kiedy ludzie przychodzili obejrzeć dzieci, ukrywali go przed nimi w piwnicy.

Naruto cichutko zachichotał, ocieplając serce Czwartego.

_Minato… czas, by iść._

Minato przytaknął ze smutkiem.

- Naruto… muszę teraz iść. Kiedy się obudzisz, będziesz z powrotem w twoim łóżku. Oczy Naruto rozszerzyły się, kiedy maluch wziął ze strachu haust powietrza.

- Nie! Nie, nie, nie! – błagał, strasząc Minato. – Nie zmuszaj mnie, żebym sobie poszedł! – błagał, łzy spływały mu po twarzy, a strach wlewał do serca. Nie chciał opuścić tego mężczyzny. Był to pierwszy raz, kiedy ktoś z własnej woli go chciał. Naruto wypłakiwał się w jego ramię. Miał nadzieję, że wpłynie to na jego decyzję.

Minato raz jeszcze zawalczył ze łzami.

- … przepraszam – to wszystko, co powiedział.

Naruto, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie był już w ramionach mężczyzny, spojrzał w górę, łkał i próbował go dosięgnąć, podczas gdy Minato zdawał się odpływać. Czwarty posłał mu mały uśmiech.

- Wierzę w ciebie, Naruto. Proszę, Naruto – Minato błagał, łzy spływały mu po twarzy, kiedy chłopiec w desperacji za nim biegł.

- Nie zapomnij o mnie, proszę.

_Mój syn… mój mały chłopiec._

Pobudka na brudnej podłodze sierocińcowej piwnicy była najbardziej przybijającą rzeczą w życiu Naruto. Nawet jego sny go zawodziły. Mógł słyszeć tupot szczęśliwych dzieci biegnących do dorosłych, którzy je odwiedzili, w nadziei, że zostaną przez nich zaadoptowane.

Naruto zaczął się zastanawiać, czy istnieje jeszcze ktoś, kto by go chciał. Potrzebował. Może nawet i kochał.

W jego myślach ukazała się twarz mężczyzny o włosach koloru blond i ciepło się uśmiechnął.

_Może on mnie kocha_ – pomyślał Naruto, wielce podniesiony na duchu na myśl, że ktoś żywi do niego takie uczucia. Ziewnął, kładąc głowę na ramionach, po czym spróbował zasnąć. Nie zdążył nawet dostrzec, że Minato przykrywa go płaszczem Czwartego Hokage, który miał mu posłużyć jako koc.

_Słodkich snów, Naruto._

* * *

_**R.I.P. Tatusiu.**_


End file.
